Tippy Tumblelina
Tippy Tumblelina is a Lalaloopsy ballerina who is graceful like a swan. Her little sister is Twisty Tumblelina. Personality Tippy is a total girly girl who loves the most frivolous of girly things such as glittery objects, frilly dresses, and makeup! She also loves being on the stage and dancing so much, that she is always doing it! She likes to practice and show her performances to others. Even if she falls off the stage every once in a while, she will always stand up and start dancing again. Appearance Tippy is a fair-skinned girl with black button eyes and bright pastel pink cheeks. Tippy's hair is a pinkish red. She has straight cut bangs and long hair pulled up on her head, like strand pigtails, held with two small, pink ribbons. By her eyes are two small red stars which are most likely makeup or tattoo based art. Tippy wears a silky, fancy ballerina dress consisting of a reddish-orange top with orange and white coloring and very small red bows at her chest. Her skirt is very silky and pink in many layers with purple lining and a very thin light yellow part below it. Tippy also has on pale pink pantyhose and magenta ballerina slippers with bright yellow ribbons that wrap around her legs. Pet Tippy's pet is a beautiful white swan. It has lashed button eyes and a small yellow-orange beak. She has a tuft of hair on the top of her head, held back with a pink bow. Home Tippy lives in a house that resembles a stage. There are tickets forming a pathway to her house. Merchandise *Mini Tippy Tumblelina. Comes with pet, bouquet of roses, a sign board, and a gramophone *Full Size Tippy Tumblelina *Mini Tippy's Ballet Recital *Tippy Tumblelina Soft Doll Trivia *Tippy's pet Swan is most likely based on the ballet "Swan Lake" in which a beautiful swan who loved to dance was originally a human girl turned into a swan from a curse. *Lalaloopsy DS and Tippy's box tag describe Tippy as being "Starry-eyed". *Her sewn date is the same as Twinkle N. Flutters. *Princess Parade revealed that Tippy speaks with a British accent. *Tippy uses "tutu" instead of "too" when she speaks. The Lalaloopsy collector's guide says her favorite phrase is "This is tu-tu exciting!" She uttered the same line in Princess Parade. * Her birthday is on Tu-Tu. Gallery Poster-Tippy.jpg|Tippy's poster Mini Tippy Box.jpg|Tippy's original mini Mini Tippy Tumblelina.jpg|Tippy's original mini's playset Tippys Ballet Box.jpg|Tippy's ballet recital mini doll Tippy Softy.jpg|Tippy's soft doll Picture of five series 2.jpg|Tippy on a poster (bottom right) Tippy.png|Tippy's birthday Tippy tumblelina box.jpg|Tippy's full size doll in its box Peanut's House.png|Tippy in 3D land, by Peanut's house Butterflies.png|Tippy in 3D Land, by the lake Mystery Door.png|Tippy in 3D Land, with a raincoat, by the Lala-Oopsies secret door Rain Rain.png|Tippy in 3D Land, in the rain Screen-Shot-2012-12-11-at-9.03.50-AM.png|link=Tippy Tumblelina Category:Characters Category:Girl Category:Full Size Doll Category:Mini Category:Hair Color: Red Category:Soft Doll Category:Interest: Art/Performance Category:Hairstyles: Straight, Pulled Back Category:Has a sibling Category:Skin Tone: Pale Category:Birthday: February Category:Pet: Bird Category:Girly Girl